Visions of the future
by Nancymer172
Summary: Set a few years after the book Dick on and Mary fall in love get married and maybe start a family, but how does Colin react
1. Chapter 1

**This is a secret garden fanfiction it picks up 3-4 years after the original book, the book was published in 1911 and therefore is supposed to take place during 1911, this means that Dickon and Collin would have been drafted into world war For the sake of this story the book takes place two years later in 1913, so that neither did. Also For the sake of this book Dickon is more like 18 months older than Mary rather then almost 2 and a half years older. I think that about covers it, other then yes this is a MaryXDickon because I am the biggest supporter of that.**

*Mary's P.O.V*

'Flash back'

It's been a few years since we found the garden the year is 1916 and the war is raging. It was right after Dickon turned 16. His birthday is in March and mine in October, Anyway Colin is inside doing lessons he leaving in the fall for England. He's going to go to school there. Dickon and I are walking the garden deciding about this years flowers. I just started wearing a corset and it is absolutely awful. Martha tied it up super tight. I can't even bend down to pull weeds today. Finally I get tired of it, I know it's a little improper but I can't stand it, so I ask Dickon to loosen it for me.

"Dickon can you help me?" I called from the edge of the path.

"wha' can ah doa for thee miss Mary?" He asked coming over.

"Can you help me your sister has laced my corset up far too tight" I explained.

" 'eear turn aroun' ah can loosen it for thee" he said. I smiled I liked that he didn't pay attention to what was proper especially when I needed the help. I turn around so he can reach my back. It only took him a moment to undo the buttons all down my back that had taken Martha 10 minutes to button this morning. He undid the bow and pulled on the strings to loosen it. Then he tied it back up, he was half way done with the buttons when Colin entered the garden.

"Oh Colin there you are," I said. "Dickon was just doing me a huge favor by loosening my corset" I said when I noticed him staring. Dickon was blushing and had backed away and stopped doing the buttons.

"I believe you but next time, go ask martha to do it, you know how improper that is Mary" Colin scolded. "Anyway I was just sent to tell you lunch was ready." Colin said, leaving.

"Just need to clean up out here, be in a moment" I called as he closed the door. Dickon finished the buttons and then ran his hand down my back, giving it a pat about half way down to let me know he was finished. Both of us were blushing deeply.

"Meight ah kiss thee miss Mary?" Dickon asked shyly, neither of us had ever said anything to the other, but it was plainly obvious of our feelings for each other, so I just nodded shyly. He took my face in his hands gently and pulled me in for a kiss. It was a short but slow kiss. When we broke apart we were both smiling, and that lead to the start of a wonderful relationship.

After that kiss we went inside for lunch, when we came back out to the garden that afternoon, we talked about it and we decided we were going to court in secret. We didn't think my uncle would ever support such a thing at least not now. Much less for the rest of Yorkshire.

We courted secretly for 5 months, then in early September our lives changes. My uncle announced, I was to go to finishing school for a year to start. In September of next year he would test me on how much of a lady I am. Then we would see if I needed another year. Dickon and I were devastated, we didn't want to be apart we had spent hours a day everyday together in the garden. A stolen kiss here a hand held there, hours spent on the new swing he had put up just for me. But we were happy. I knew my breaks ahead of time, and we planned to spend every spare moment together. I would come home for winter break in the last two weeks of December. I would also have a spring break in April. Then I would come home again in late June.

It was different in England at finishing school. I shared a room with three other girls who I quickly became friends with. There names were Gracy Spring, Julica Williams, and Anabell Morgan. Gracy, was almost 16, but the other two were my age, mostly. They tied the corsets far too tight there as well. I kinda wished for Dickon, again it's quite improper but I have to admit that Dickon had loosened the corset for me more then a few times. I of course had some manners Martha had taught me I had to be civil. I somehow scraped by on at least faking that I could act like a lady, but of course when I went back for Christmas I was right back to running around the gardens, with Dickon at least for almost a week I got to spend out there. I bundled up well forgot about the corset and played like I was ten again. Then before I left Dickon kissed me very similar to our first kiss, And then I was back in England. My roomates told me I seemed happier and that's because I was, but I couldn't tell them about Dickon. I was most definitely not ashamed of him I knew that, but I could get in trouble for it, especially since we were courting in secret for now.

In early April spring came and I went home for another two weeks I played chess with Colin, but what I loved most was doing what I did every year walking the Gardens with Dickon, and discussing what new flowers to plant or what needed to be removed, or sadly what was dead. We again spent hours on the swing and even better uncle was away, and Collin didn't care to come out to the garden so me and Dickon were all alone.

'End flashback'

I have missed seeing Dickon every day. I have to admit he is quite handsome, He's muscular from years on the moore. He makes me want to never leave his arms. 'OK brain shut up now' I smiled to myself as Dickon pushed me on the wooden swing hung on the sturdiest tree branch in the garden. As I was thinking about the past up until now, I'm the happiest I have ever been.

"How is thee?" Dick on asked as I flew threw the air.

"This is the best day ever" I called back. He slowed the swing and I wondered what was happening until he pulled me off the swing gently and our lips met.

"Betta then t' fust time 'at' ap'n'?" Dickon question slyly when we broke apart.

"Considerin thee just kissed me again, aye." I answered in broad Yorkshire. I smiled more as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and offered me a hand, and we began walking around the garden again.

"Thee norrz" dickon said later as we sat in the garden 'ah really art to speak with thy uncle." He said. "Abaht courtin thee for real," he added. But he was blushing and I knew he was lying.

"Why Dickon Sowerby thou is the worst liar ever" I laughed.

"Who sez ah was lieing?" He asked but he was laughing, for a moment before he got serious and then in the best english I had ever heard from him spoke

"I want to ask your uncle for your hand" he said it simply.

"when?" I asked him.

"Int' fall, afta thy birthday" he said.

"I think I love thee Dickon Sowerby" I said that's when I saw Collin entering the garden but before I could tell Dickon.

"Ah love thee too miss Mary" he said kissing my cheek from where we now lay on our backs looking at the clouds.

**And cliff hanger, the next chapter is gonna have Collin being quite contrary in his reaction to what he just walked in on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So um what did Collins just witness. Let's see his reaction.**

*Collins P.O.V*

Well, what do we have here? 'Colin now develops a grin so sinful; he already knows how to interfere with the two'. As I walk up to them, Mary gives me an anxious look. But she sits up with an inviting smile, and waves me over. As I walk over, I'm still thinking about what he said to Mary. Then I see him take her hand and release quickly, if there thinking I didn't see that, they are very wrong. Dickon and Mary seem anxious as well began to converse what was happening in the garden this year. Every time one of them becomes really anxious the other will discreetly touch the other either in the leg, arm or hand. Then I noticed a personality change, they seem more comfortable and confident just at the others touch. It is for sure that Mary feels the same for Dickon, besides Dickon said he loved Mary too as in also which means Mary probably had said she loved him before I walked in.

I think back to that day in the garden almost a year ago today, when Dickon supposedly fixed Mary's corset for her, and all kinds of indecent thoughts filled my head, and a pang stabbed at my heart. I would have to observe more there actions apart and together, to see if they really care for each other in the way they have confessed.

It's hard to observe them over the next week until Mary leaves, because when im in the garden they stand apart, as if they are purposely hiding the relationship 'if there be any' from me. But it's the little gestures I noticed most. When Dickon offers Mary a hand from the ground, or when Mary gently wipes the dirt off Dickson face as he works. Then on Mary's last day they go to the garden alone, early in the morning. Something in me says to leave them alone, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

When I enter the garden Mary is on the swing and Dick on is pushing her neither of them see me come in or watch them with a smirk on my face from a ways away. I can just hear bits of there conversation. It sounds like Mary I worried, she's worried I might have seen them and make a fit over it, and worried my father will kill Dickon. That one is strange, why my father would kill Dickon is still unclear to me until Dickon responds.

"Why 'ood thy uncle kill me for doin t' reet thin, by askin for thy 'an'?" I heard him ask. So this was serious, he was gonna ask for her hand. I was unsure of how I felt about this, they seemed very happy but as I backed out of the garden my blood boiled. I thought of working myself into a fit just to see their reaction, but what would that prove other then I'm still the selfish little brat on was when I was ten. I'm not or at least I don't think I am. Mary leaves for england tomorrow and then I can question Dick on on the matter before I leave in a few days.

**And that's it I hope you enjoyed these first two chapters because knowing mw this will never get updated again… Jk I'm already working on the next chapter, and the next chapters for H2O don't worry.**


End file.
